1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air conditioning equipment which can be operated on either a heating or cooling cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Difficulties have been encountered in maintaining the temperature within a room substantially constant with air conditioning equipment. With any heating and/or cooling air conditioning system responsive to wall mounted thermostats, the inherent characteristics of thermostat differential and response time have provided wide fluctuations in room temperature or required expensive apparatus to reduce the temperature variations. An attempt has been made to reduce the fluctuations in room temperature by locating the control thermostat for the air conditioner within the unit rather than at a remote location in the room. This has been done, for example, in reverse cycle heating and cooling units utilizing a circulating refrigerant and having an electric heater for use when temperature falls below a predetermined level. However, such an arrangement requires the constant operation of a fan within the unit to limit temperature fluctuations, and air discharged when the heater is deenergized, even if at the ambient level, feels excessively cool because of its velocity.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a superior air conditioning unit which is particularly suited to maintaining room temperatures within narrow limits in response to the operation of a wall thermostat, is simple in design and affords the designer greater flexibility in the selection of heat exchangers than was heretofore possible.